girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-07-05 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- "I need a spark" Der Kastle (and Der Website). The website isn't site able at the moment -- Rej 17:37, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Here's today's comic, until the website revives. Looks like there's more for Martellus (and us) to catch up with. Tarvek (talk) 19:35, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Indeed! It appears that Xerxsephnia is betrothed do Gil. That would be the simplest way to secure the fifty families interest and I am sure that Gil would do anything to secure a Pax Europa. He was never interested in fighting wars to begin with. Like father, like son. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 23:11, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Or that was what she met Gils people about - this is what is being offered in exchange for his claiming the Lightning Throne and ceasing the hunt of Valois/Sturmvoraus/von Blitzengaard/etc. family. She may not YET be betrothed. However, that is in motion. AndyAB99 (talk) 00:05, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I am always tempted to refer to the Lightning Throne as the Hurricane Seat. Silly of me, I suppose, but it must be difficult to sit in. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 05:28, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Uneasy sits the butt that bears the crown. An historical truism. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 09:56, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :: i don't think she's betrothed to anyone yet. she doesn't wear a ring. Finn MacCool (talk) 11:51, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Maybe there is still a Pax Europa in some form? Instead of one single empire trying to control everybody, everybody or at least the 50 families or the most powerful groups are in some kind of alliance or coalition. Ranging somewhere between something like the Holy Roman Empire (with less infighting) and the European Union. Also, we don't even know if she was betrothed or anything and martellus and agatha popping back into the normal timestream changes everything that Gil (or anybody else for that matter) had planned. 00:14, July 6, 2013 (UTC) : Anytime Agatha gets dragged into someones plans, those plans go completely to pieces very quickly. AndyAB99 (talk) 01:07, July 6, 2013 (UTC) : I predict we will find Gil forced into an alliance with Zola against the Other. She has access to Lucrecia's knoledge and seems to have a thing for Gil. (Remember she gave him a knife to cut his way out of the plant while she was trying to kill everyone else). Nothing would anoy Agatha more than to see that her absence forced the two of them together. Werewolfboy (talk) 01:43, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I am thinking that it is possible that Seffie does not know about Agatha's presence in this particular present. If she did, she would be worried--about Agatha being competition for Gil if nothing else. On the other hand, The Heterodyne may not carry the weight that title once carried now that Mechanicsburg is safely gone or out of normal reach. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 05:37, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :::What I find rather odd is that Seffie didn't go "You're my favorite bro - oh, what's happened to your hand?" on meeting him, and Martellus then telling what happened, with Question Mark stabbing him, and Agatha building the hand (or not; he may have reason to keep that particular bit of info for himself for the moment). It can also be that people suddenly sporting mechanical limbs is just everyday business in the Refuge of Storms, but I still would expect Seffie to have mentioned it. Stoneshop (talk) 07:05, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes, I will admit that the omission is odd, but this is a comic, not a novel. One must grant the authors some leeway to shorten their story by omitting certain details. For instance, the exchange you described would have taken up at least a half page of comic, whereas it could be dealt with in novel form with much greater dispatch. I suspect that it is these little omissions that have driven Kaya to produce the prose versions of the story. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 04:44, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Zola has been explicitely ruled out by Grandmamma, so, no. And you seem to forget Klaus as well. Now noone yet knows what his plan was when he decided to "surrender" to Mamma Gkika, and at the same time time-freezing Mechanicsburg, but he's The Chessmaster; it's not something he did just like that. No bloody way, especially since he had just shortly before managed to get the "true players" to reveal themselves, apparently one of the aims of his tactics. So, to me, his overall plan at the time he went to surrender/time-freeze seems to be: :#put Gil in place as the ruler of the Wulfenbach empire :#Gil, not being the titanium "Don't make me come over here" ruler Klaus is/was, will be open to negotiations with the Order, and will negotiate some Entente Cordiale. This is as intended by Klaus, and he may even have instructed Gil to initiate talks. :#The Order takes the bait, and having run out of spare pretenders to the throne, even installs Gil as the Storm King. :#... :#Klaus reappears after five years, and with him Mechanicsburg, the Castle and its powers, the Jágers and their Generals, and Matters suddenly get Very Exiting. Gil shows himself to be a chip off the old block after all, and the Order is demolished from the inside once and for all. :: Which still leaves the Other, and Bill and Barry. Stoneshop (talk) ::: And keeps Gil from marrying Agatha, the Heterodyne. At least, that's Klaus' intention as I'm sure he believes he's trapped Agatha in Mechanicsburg. AndyAB99 (talk) 18:16, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::: zola has been ruled out as a heterodyne girl, but not as a possible ally to gil (although i don't think that's all that likely, either). Finn MacCool (talk) 00:11, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Xerxsephnia is young, cute, and royal. That is awfully flimsy evidence on which to assume her betrothal to Gil will ever happen, let alone has already happened. Let's bear in mind that Gil is on the other side notwithstanding a vaguely-defined alliance that may exist, and in love with someone else who is not dead. Over on Seffie's page, I have edited a question mark onto the designation of her occupation as "Spark," because we really have no basis for assuming that either. We don't know anything about her at all, and there's a lot of very poorly supported conclusion-jumping going on. So if we're going to play this game, my money will be on Seffie murdering Tweedle, becoming the Storm King herself, and marrying Agatha. That's legal now, it would be totally hot, and we have as much evidence for it as for any of these other wild guesses. Mskala (talk) 22:27, July 6, 2013 (UTC) : Same sex marriage is legal only in certain places. We don't know about the GG Universe. :-) : She talked with Gils people regarding Gil becoming the Storm King. Yes, speculation, but traditional for royal alliances to be sealed by a marriage. For all Gil knows, Agatha is sealed forever inside Mechanicsburg along with his father. She might as well be dead for all intents and purposes. Seffie is the closest available female in the Storm King line (that we know of). This would be a purely political marriage. : Think about it, storywise. Martellius believes himself to be the Storm King only to find that the very person he was trying to overthrow has been chosen by his own family to be the Storm King,. Add insult to injury, that same person is supposed to marry his sister. AndyAB99 (talk) 23:38, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I just this morning had a flash of insight. What does the Haus Valois in the Girl Genius Universe have in common with Haus Harkonnen in the Dune Universe? Vicousness, cunning, lust for power, careful breeding and red hair. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 13:42, July 7, 2013 (UTC)